Fangirl Dilemma
by purplenopink
Summary: "You're his fan. His obsessed fan. You've built yourself a perfect image of him. What happens when that image is shattered, Kairi?" This ladies and gentlemen, is the Fangirl Dilemma.
1. Organization XIV

A/N: Yay! I've been wanting to upload this story a long time now. :D Hope you guys enjoy it. Please review! :D

* * *

Intro: Kairi is an agent – a weird one at that. She works for Organization XIII the thirteenth division of government services, also known as the Intelligence Department. Who knew that their youngest, smartest and sneakiest agent could be such a ... _fangirl? _Yes, Kairi Hikari is totally gaga for Sora Strife – actor, model, pop sensation – yes, that Sora Strife. She's made this perfect image of a charming and sweet boy for him and put it in a bulletproof glass case, literally. What happens when that image starts to crumble right before her eyes as she's assigned to aid agent Sora Strife of Organization XIV, Emergency Security Division? This, ladies and gentlemen, is the Fangirl Dilemma.

**Fangirl Dilemma**

_By purplenopink_

Enjoy!

Chapter One: Organization XIV a.k.a. the Emergency Security Division

"SORA! SORA! SORA!" the crowd chanted. The stadium was filled with people, all waiting for their superstar. A red haired girl was standing in the VVIP section jumping, ignoring her four inch high heels. Her deep purple eyes shined with expectation. This was her first Sora concert, the very highlight of her seventeen year old life. Today, was going to be extraordinary, _today _Kairi Hikari was going to _TOUCH SORA STRIFE'S HAND. _

Suddenly the music started and Kairi's chest felt like it was being pounded on by some invisible force. Everybody screamed as a figure slowly rose from underneath the stage. The smoke cleared and a myriad of lights all angled their beams onto that one person. It was Sora Strife with his pointy chocolate brown gravity defying hair and ocean blue eyes and a stance that oozed such confidence it was hard to believe it came off a seventeen year old boy.

"SORA! I LOVE YOOOOUUU!" shouted Kairi, eyes shut tight like that 'XD' emoticon with her fist up in the air.

She opened her eyes expecting to see Sora smiling in her direction, but he wasn't there, _everything wasn't there_. Instead, there was her friend Namine who was two years older than her, holding a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice, still clad in her oversized t-shirt. She sported a very doubtful look on her face. Her periwinkle eyes were wide open in startled shock. Then it all dawned on Kairi. She wasn't in Twilight Town's huge Dome. She was in her room at the loft she shared with her colleague and best friend Namine Brooke. She was still in her pink and white pajamas and her lower body was still under her rumpled bed sheets. She brought her hands to her face and breathed out a huge sigh.

"It was _so real _this tiiiime," whined Kairi, her hands retreating to the bed sheets so she could get out of bed. "Good morning to you too," said Namine, smiling. "Here," Namine said as she handed the bowl and glass to Kairi and they proceeded to the loft's kitchen. Kairi sat on a stool by the black granite top counter. She had a miserable face on as she chewed on her breakfast. Namine was munching on a crispy strip of bacon as she sat opposite Kairi. She was shocked when Kairi suddenly slammed her fists on the counter top.

"This can't go on forever!" said Kairi.

"Oh, I totally agree," said Namine.

"I know - " said Kairi, but before she could continue, Namine swiped out a gun from under the counter and pointed it straight at Kairi.

"N-Na-Namine, what are you doing?" asked Kairi, her secret-governement-agency-agent-super-senses kicking in.

"I thought you said it couldn't go on forever?" said Namine, casually throwing the last crunchy bit of the strip of bacon into her mouth. Before Kairi could even get across the counter and grab the gun, the safety was pulled and then after that was a loud clang and the sound of something small and metallic dropping to the floor with a sizzle.

"Damn. Forgot it was in a bullet proof case," said Namine putting the gun down on the counter. Kairi looked behind her to find that there was a big dark dent on the glass door of the bullet proof case she kept her "Sora Shrine" in. "Why would you shoot my Sora-kun shrine?" asked Kairi, teary eyed. "I was assuming that you said this wild infatuation concerning Sora Strife had to stop," said Namine with a smile.

Kairi gave Namine a blank stare. "Oh... no! Sora is the best thing that's ever happened to me!" said Kairi, relaxing a bit. "What I meant was that I can't keep on missing his concerts! It bugs me so much I'm starting to have dreams about going to his concerts, our jobs are too hectic," said Kairi as she grabbed the gun from across the table and examined it. "Is this the new Org. XIII issued gun?" Kairi asked. "Yup, yours will probably be in your weapons locker, you just haven't checked yet," said Namine, poking some fried eggs with a fork. "What's so new about them? Everyone in the development department's gushing about it," said Kairi. "Nothing big much, shoots bullets that release huge amounts of electric charges when it hits the target," said Namine.

Kairi tried aiming the gun. She liked the feel of it in her hand. This would be handy when she was on missions, you could grip it real well and there was shock damage added to the impact from the momentum of the bullet. She made sure she trained with her guns and that she had a good grip on them every time. On her first mission as a new recruit for Organization XIII or the Intelligence Department of government services, her gun slipped from her hand. The guy they were chasing almost shot her but thanks to Namine, she was pulled out of danger.

They both stood up and loaded their dishes into the dishwasher. Kairi sighed. "Time to get ready for work," said Namine. "I hope we just have an afternoon of encryption and code hacking, seriously they have got to keep us off the field some time," said Kairi. "You? Kept off the field? You're the agent with the highest percentage of successful missions, not to mention you're the youngest and most vulnerable looking, emphasis on the word 'looking'," replied Namine as they both headed into their own rooms on either side of the living room and kitchen. Suddenly Kairi popped her head out her bedroom door.

"NAMINE?" asked Kairi

"Yeah?" asked Namine, popping her head out of her bedroom door too.

"You do know you're going to have to replace that bulletproof case that you put a huge dent on right?" asked Kairi.

"Uhmm...Fiiiiiine," said Namine.

_S||K_

Kairi was typing away on her laptop on her desk, leisurely hacking into mainframes of suspicious corporate moguls that were under inspection when someone came over to her desk. "Morning Kairi," said the man. "Morning Roxas," said Kairi, putting her hacking spree on pause. "The Boss wants to see you in the briefing room, I think it's another field mission," he said. Roxas, with his ice blue eyes and dirty blonde hair was the right hand man of Boss, not to mention the twenty year old object of Namine's affection.

The Boss was well...the Boss. He never really gave his name. It was – like many things that come with Kairi's job – confidential. His back would always be facing you as he talked to you while sitting on his big leather chair in the briefing room. The weird thing was that when you'd expect the Boss to have some deep scary voice, he actually has a high pitched voice that totally caught Kairi by surprise every time.

As Kairi walked to the briefing room with her heels sounding off the black marble floor, she saw a guy who sported a very familiar hairstyle whiz right past her. It was a style she knew very well. She stared at it in her room and loved the way it bounced when the person sporting it danced on stage. The guy's hair was chocolate brown with pointy gravity defying spikes. Could it be? THE Sora Strife? But why would he be in Organization XIII HQ anyway? He was a superstar, not a well trained killing machine from Government Services' Intelligence Agency a.k.a. Organization XIII. There was turmoil in her head. That hairstyle was unmistakable.

Just then, when she turned left, the turmoil in her head ceased. Standing in front of her was Jeffrey. She forgot. He also had brown spiky hair. "Morning Kairi," said Jeffrey. "Morning!" said Kairi. As she walked to the briefing room, she breathed a sigh of relief. It was only Jeffrey. She stepped through the automatic sliding glass doors of the briefing room to be greeted by Namine sitting in one of the black swivel chairs. So she was her partner for this mission. Namine was always her partner. Albeit lately Namine's always been the one in the computer room watching Kairi's every move and instructing her about where to go. Just another mission...but there was something weird about Namine. Kairi knew Namine was usually like the sun, smiling and greeting everyone. Today though, there was a creepy feel in her smile. It was like Namine knew something that Kairi didn't, and this something was really BIG.

Kairi sat on the chair on Namine's left. Namine's chair was completely turned to Kairi, blocking Kairi's whole view of whatever was behind Namine's chair. "Good morning," said the Boss. "Good morning," said Kairi and Namine. Kairi wasn't sure, but did she just hear a third voice greeting the Boss? It must be the fatigue from too many field missions getting to her.

"So as all of you may already know, you are going to be going on a field mission," said the Boss. Kairi looked at Namine but Namine was just staring straight ahead still blocking Kairi's view of whatever's on Namine's opposite side. "It's not actually an Organization XIII mission, it's an... Organization XIV matter," said the Boss. "Boss? Organization XIV? I thought there were only thirteen divisions of Government Services, what is Organization XIV all about?" asked Kairi with her serious face on.

"Ah...Kairi, well let it be known now that there is a top-secret division of the Gov. Services such as Organization XIV," said the Boss. The Boss cleared his throat before he continued. "Organization XIV is the Emergency Security Division. They've encountered a case that does not simply require an assassination of certain individuals..." said the Boss. "Assassination?" asked Kairi. Weren't criminals supposed to go through fair trial rather than assassination?

"Yes, well you can't expect the government to put men on the verge of destroying society through fair trial do you?" asled the Boss. Kairi remained silent. "I didn't think so," the Boss cleared his throat yet again. "As I was saying, they need our help. So my wife, who is the head of Organization XIV, told me to secure some help from Organization XIII's best intel agents for this mission," said the Boss. Kairi said, "They need intel services? Oh," but Namine ironically said something way off the point. "Wow, you're whipped, Boss."

"Well besides from my being _whipped. _My wife has graciously provided us with the audience of the Organization XIV agent you two will be working with," said the Boss.

"Organization XIV is kept secret for a reason, you two are to strictly NOT tell anyone about your mission, as far as everyone knows, you're going to inspect a faraway area for drug pushing activities," said the Boss. Both Kairi and Namine nodded in confirmation. "But Boss, Organization XIV...the Emergency Security Division? What exactly do they do?" asked Kairi. "Ah Kairi, this is what I like about you, always wanting to make sure about what you're getting into," said the Boss. Suddenly the plasma screen TV at the very front of the room beeped to life. There were pictures of explosions and news articles about sudden accidents occurring to unknown but apparently very deadly criminals. These were the criminals that had really diabolic plans apparently, after being investigated.

"Do you know what these are Kairi? Namine?" asked the Boss. "Those are the happy little accidents that happen to those really dangerous criminals," said Namine. Both of them recognized Maleficent, the Chemistry Prof gone wild, as Kairi would put it. "That's right, but you don't actually think they're accidents right? Did you really think that Maleficent's car would just explode? Even if you shoot gas tanks, they just leak you know," said the Boss. "Oh my god..." said Kairi as she recognized more dangerous criminals gracing the TV's plasma screen. "This is the work of Organization XIV. They're Government Services' ultimate killing machines, ready to eliminate anything at any time," said the Boss. The TV beeped back to being dead.

"This time however, on one of the many kill-and-destroy missions Org. XIV has, an agent found something interesting. Now they don't have training with gathering information. Org. XIV agents are used to having just the location of a criminal and the reason why they have to eliminate them. This time however, after a successful mission, an agent found evidence of something that poses as a threat to everything. Not just this country...but everything." The Boss cleared his throat and drank from a glass of water. "Now to tell us more about what they've found, here's one of Organization XIV's youngest and finest..." said the Boss.

Suddenly someone from Namine's right stood up and held out his hand. Kairi felt like all the oxygen had just been knocked out of her. That was because the person standing in front of her, waiting for her to shake his hand was...

"Sora Strife, nice to meet you."

* * *

A/N: There you go guys! I hope you like the first chapter. Please review! I would appreciate it very much! Thanks! :D

~purplenopink


	2. Madness

A/N: Here's the second chapter! I hope you all like this. Thanks to the people who read the first chapter. Please don't forget to review. I'm basing if I should continue the story based on the kind of reviews I get. Thanks! :D

* * *

**Fangirl Dilemma**

_by purplenopink_

Enjoy!

Chapter Two: Madness

_Suddenly someone from Namine's right stood up and held out his hand. Kairi felt like all the oxygen had just been knocked out of her. That was because the person standing in front of her, waiting for her to shake his hand was..._

_ "Sora Strife, nice to meet you." _

Everything was black. Kairi felt as if her heart just exploded. Was she dreaming? It was probably just a very elaborate and long dream. She's probably still in her cubicle, asleep because the firewalls of big and suspicious companies were so easy to break. Yes, that was it. She dreamt of Sora again. She made a mental note to _definitely _attend one of his concerts so she won't wake up babbling like crazy in the office, like what she was doing now.

Kairi's eyes opened and the first thing she saw was Namine, fanning her and offering her a glass of water. "Omigosh! Namine, you will never guess who I dreamt about!" said Kairi, all flushed and giddy. "Uhm...let me guess...Sora Strife?" asked Namine handing the glass of water to Kairi who gratefully drank all of it. "Yeah! It was funny too. There was all this talk about some unreal Government Services division and Sora Strife being one of their agents and he was going on a mission! With us! Crazy right? I really have to go to his concerts. I can't have these crazy dreams about him every day right?" asked Kairi. Kairi was looking at Namine, waiting for her answer. Suddenly, the room felt so silent. Why wasn't Namine doing her usual sarcastic yet kind comment about her Sora Strife infatuation? Why was there no friendly laughter over a very weird dream? Where was the amused look on Namine's face that right now was trying to tell her to look to her right?

Kairi followed Namine's gaze and yet again felt like all the oxygen was knocked out of her. "So it was real?" asked Kairi. "Yeah," said Namine, stopping her fanning. Right beside Kairi was a very amused looking Sora Strife. He had his signature spiky chocolate brown gravity defying hair and eyes that were as blue as the sky. Added to all that handsomeness was a cute smirk that was on his face.

Kairi was beet red. Was she just babbling about dreaming about him? For the past few days? Well, it was one thing to admit all the embarrassing things about being a fan-girl to your best friend. It was a completely different story if you accidentally tell your object of obsession that you were dreaming about him for five days straight.

"Sora Strife, nice to meet you," said Sora. He held out his right hand and Kairi shook it. "Kairi Hikari, nice to meet you too." _OH MY GOD. My dream this morning came true! Today, I would TOUCH SORA STRIFE'S HAND! YIIIIIEEEEE! _Sora also shook Namine's hand and proceeded to the side of the boss to begin his mission briefing. Kairi was still looking at her hand, the intense blush on her cheeks still...well, on her cheeks. Sora cleared his throat and he immediately had the undivided attention of both top female Organization XIII agents.

"I was sent to eliminate General Sin in the Hollow District military base last week," said Sora. Last week? That was when his concert was held in the Hollow District! Kairi thought. "He was heading a widespread plan for human mutation experiments and had to be stopped," said Sora. Kairi was looking at him, telling her eyes never to blink. She wanted to witness every nanosecond of this crazy but fortunate occurrence. "After I eliminated the target, I went around the experimentation area to make sure all the files on human mutation were destroyed. After that, I saw a very nervous scientist."

Namine looked to her left and smiled. Kairi was loving every second of this. The girl could barely blink and her back was straight and her hands held onto the edge of the black table in front of them as if she would fly away if she didn't hold on. "He was carrying a half empty bottle of clear liquid and he was talking on his phone. I would've just thought that he was just a drunk mad scientist who was on the phone with his wife," said Sora. Kairi was euphoric to say the least. Who had ever heard Sora Strife talk so seriously and authoritatively while he's not in a concert, a movie, or an interview? Did she mention he was wearing a suit? A SUIT! Kairi was craving for her digital camera right now. _SHE WANTED THIS ALL ON VIDEO! _

Namine looked from Kairi to Sora and back again. Knowing Kairi, Sora Strife in a suit would've sent her over the edge and off to lala land and squeal-Sora's-name-while-tightly-hugging-a-pillow-land. She knew Kairi was just holding back since the Boss was there. "The weird thing was that after he pressed the END button on his phone, he started to have a seizure and then he died," Sora finished. This comment suddenly got Namine a little less amused and Kairi a little less euphoric. "How?" they both asked. "That's not the big question is it? That's because the man's last words were 'got to get this to Xe-'." "Xe? Who's that?" asked Namine. "We ran a search but there was little to go on," answered Sora.

He walked over to Kairi's part of the table and leaned over. Kairi's heart beat faster and she could feel her blush intensifying. A few seconds later, Sora put a box on the table and from within it, took out a half empty bottle of liquid. All of the people in the room except the Boss stared at it. It was a very common bottle. "This kind of bottle is very easy to come over, it's just a water bottle distributed everywhere, anyone could've gotten it," said Kairi. Sora nodded to her and smiled. Kairi felt the world stop. She wanted a picture of that! Namine looked at the very happy Kairi. She looked as if she was Sora's dog and she'd just been given the best treat ever. It was fan-girl madness!

"My boss says that if anyone could get to the bottom of what exactly this is, it's the people from Organization XIII," said Sora. "Well, we could do a scan of it," said Namine, writing that task on her mental to-do list. Kairi nodded, looking serious for the first time as she scrutinized the clear liquid in the bottle. "Well, I guess that's the mission for now girls, find out what that is and I'll expect a full report to Mr. Strife tomorrow, this briefing is over," concluded the Boss. All three were in an informal line to get out of the briefing room through the automatic doors. Namine bumped into Sora's back and muttered a quick sorry. Kairi was in front of a very confused looking Sora.

Kairi's fists were balled up, her back to Sora and Namine. Her right hand was clutching her pen so hard that the plastic threaten to break. "Uhh... Kairi?" asked Sora. Kairi had an instant smile on her face. He called her by her first name! Then it all dawned on her. _She was going to be working with him. _She did mental summersaults. Kairi stayed silent but Namine could feel there was something creepy about to happen. Just when Sora was going to shake her by her shoulders, Kairi turned to face them. With one pen in hand and her planner in the other, she did what any other sensible fan-girl would do in extremely fortunate situations like this.

"Mr. Strife, can I please have you autograph?"

* * *

A/N: There you go. That's it for the second Chapter! Please review Please please please? It would mean a lot. Thanks! :D


End file.
